<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【棋魂亮光】寒冰之焰 by Love_of_Sakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400882">【棋魂亮光】寒冰之焰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura'>Love_of_Sakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hikaru no Go, 棋魂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>唯有通过不息的对抗与征战，你才能真正去爱自己的宿敌</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>亮光 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【棋魂亮光】寒冰之焰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>第一章</strong><strong><br/>
</strong><br/>
塔矢获得名人头衔的那一天，天空飘下淡淡的雨。<br/>
<br/>
灰暗的云，沈闷而悠远的雷声，雨滴稀稀疏疏的落在碎发上，燥热的空气和著冰冷的触感，如水波般层层晕开，又悄无声息的沁入皮肤。争先恐後的记者，刺目的镁光灯，溶成一片闪闪烁烁的白，喧嚣，却又寂静。<br/>
<br/>
他向众人点头微笑，举手投足间流露著优雅与冷静，宛若一位天生的王。天生的王不会大喜大悲，心若止水是他们最好的武器。所以18岁那年，塔矢成为历史上最年轻的名人时，并未感到多少欣喜。<br/>
<br/>
父亲从中国打来电话，闲淡的问候，随意带过那句简单的祝贺。父子两人有著一份源自血脉的默契，他们的姓氏已和那个古老的头衔紧紧纠结在一起。“名人”对塔矢来说从来不是梦想，而只是那个辉煌预言的一部分。<br/>
<br/>
幽玄之室里，当绪方十段向师弟中盘认输时，他看到的是一张没有感情起伏的苍白脸庞。攫取胜利如同呼吸般自然的孤傲少年，如同一弯锐利的银刃，撕裂了无数肉体却不留血痕，在寒冷的月色下绽放出凛冽的光辉。<br/>
<br/>
这样的塔矢让人嫉恨又让人迷醉，却没有人能够走进他的灵魂。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
冰冷的雨轻轻拍打著屋檐，却无法驱散初夏的闷热，时间和时间重叠在一起，就如他在棋院门口面对无数闪光灯，分神仰望天空的瞬间。庭院笼罩在湿润的晚雾中，水滴顺著叶尖滑落，一条小溪消失在郁郁葱葱的绿色里。<br/>
<br/>
和室中回响著清脆的落子声，灿金碎发如同跳跃的火苗，在那张熟悉的脸上投下奇妙的阴影。少年修长的手指捻起棋子，指尖在空中划出一条优美的弧。於是世界潮水般退去，他的眼中只有那金发少年，黑暗中他们仿佛对坐了千年万年，就如预言中所说的那样从未分离。<br/>
<br/>
“进藤……”<br/>
那天对局结束後，他们没有像往常那样争吵。少年琥珀色的眸光迷失在重重雨雾中，塔矢轻唤著他的名字，执起那双纤瘦的手。<br/>
<br/>
“进藤，进藤……”<br/>
塔矢的唇抚过一根根手指，噬咬著指肚的薄茧，然後伸出舌尖，轻挠他柔嫩的掌心。<br/>
<br/>
进藤挣扎著想抽出手，却被对方一把抓住。<br/>
<br/>
“你又走神了，今天的第四次。”<br/>
<br/>
“有那麽多吗？只有三次吧……”<br/>
<br/>
“不用狡辩，我记得清清楚楚。”<br/>
低沈清冷的声音回荡在和室中，进藤叹了口气，避开塔矢死死盯住自己的幽黑双眸。幼稚的争执，背後是两人心照不宣且永无休止的对抗。<br/>
<br/>
“今晚不要回去了。”<br/>
淡淡的语调，有著不容拒绝的威严。将进藤拉进怀里，掀开和服下摆，抚摸著那微凉的肌肤。<br/>
<br/>
“为什麽这样做……”<br/>
进藤喘息著，攀住塔矢的肩膀。<br/>
<br/>
“那你当初为什麽不拒绝我呢？”<br/>
那双炙热的手突然停下来，昏暗中进藤只能隐隐感受到对方咄咄逼人的目光。<br/>
<br/>
这家夥，还是一点也没变啊。<br/>
进藤苦笑著想，於是一切又和原来一样了。<br/>
<br/>
月光的碎屑在树影中若隐若现，他们如两条交配的蛇，疯狂地交缠在一起。情爱变成激烈的对抗与残暴的镇压，撕心裂肺的疼痛来临前进藤猛然睁开眼睛，他看见塔矢肌肉紧绷的肩膀和上臂，粘在额上的墨发，还有那双散发著凌冽气势的苍白面容。<br/>
<br/>
恍惚间进藤仿佛回到和塔矢的无数次的对局中：相似的目光，相似的神态，这样的塔矢如同决绝地奔赴杀戮的武士，进藤拼尽一生也永远无法战胜。<br/>
<br/>
那麽...现在也一样吗？<br/>
<br/>
一缕鲜血顺著唇角留下，他不甘心地瞪著上方的人。塔矢微微一笑，舔去他嘴角的血。进藤一个机灵，似乎从那双细长的星眸中，窥到某些不该看到的东西。此刻的塔矢，比对局中更加可怕，令进藤止不住浑身发抖。<br/>
<br/>
“已经晚了......”<br/>
塔矢一遍遍亲吻著进藤紧闭的眼睛，声音中流露出难以抑制的悲哀。<br/>
<br/>
进藤再次醒来时已是黎明时分，那个人用毛巾沾著温水，小心翼翼擦去他腿间的血痂。此刻的温柔如梦似幻，塔矢的手抚慰著他的伤口，进藤感到自己被浴衣包起来，圈进一个温暖的怀抱。但他还是不敢看塔矢的脸，<br/>
<br/>
因为那搂在他腰上的，骨节发白的手，早已泄露主人的情绪。</p><p> </p><p><strong>第二章</strong><strong><br/>
</strong><br/>
“昨晚藤崎君来过电话。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤愣了一下，不明白塔矢为什麽突然告诉他。转念一想，明明那丫头那麽晚来电话，而且竟然打到塔矢家，这才叫奇怪。<br/>
<br/>
进藤想要站起来却觉得浑身酸痛几乎散架，塔矢从背後扶住他，一层层为他穿好衣服，动作耐心而轻柔。温柔的吐息吹在进藤脖子上，微凉的黑发不时抚过他的耳垂。<br/>
<br/>
进藤脸蛋发烧一声不吭，悄悄瞄了一眼身後的塔矢──那个人正为他系著口子，眉目低垂，薄唇微抿，苍白平和的面容全然找不到昨夜的暴戾，仿佛刚才自己的想法只是错觉。<br/>
<br/>
进藤不由叹气，相识多年，他仍然觉得自己并不了解塔矢。那个少年把心思埋得如此之深，几乎所有人都被他冷漠的外表所骗。<br/>
<br/>
唯有他宿命的对手，才明白面具下的暗流汹涌。<br/>
但即使是进藤也无法预测，这座冰封的火山何时会爆发──<br/>
就如两人之间，那激烈却又毫无征兆的开始。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“你要去找藤崎君吗？”<br/>
屋外的雨还没有停，塔矢这样问时，进藤正满头大汗和那条皱巴巴的领带战斗，听到对方的话立即翻个白眼：“去找明明用得著穿成这样？”<br/>
<br/>
塔矢淡淡一笑，戏谑中带点不易察觉的满足。进藤一动不动望著那张俊美的脸瞬间离近，直到塔矢为他打好领带，抚平衣角，他才猛然清醒过来。<br/>
<br/>
可恶，这家夥不经意间露出的笑容太危险了。<br/>
进藤决心提高警惕。<br/>
<br/>
“待会儿看到淞原小姐，可别露出这副傻相。”<br/>
塔矢的语调又恢复了惯常的冷漠。<br/>
进藤心头一紧。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
路上两人异常沈默。塔矢安静的开著车根本不看他一眼。进藤望向外面白蒙蒙的一片，窗玻璃映出塔矢的侧脸，优雅却又淡漠，在几缕水滴後若隐若现，就如窗外的雨雾那样冷。<br/>
<br/>
进藤泛起一股不舒服的寒意，他不明白自己为什麽要跟著塔矢冒雨外出，而不去帮助急著找他辅导围棋联赛的明明。虽说先答应了塔矢，但他们之间除了每周一次的约会，并没有普通情侣间的承诺。</p><p>而且，即使两人同时接到邀请函，日本棋院却人人都知道淞原小姐多麽迷恋年轻名人，至於他那位循环赛频频出局，至今还没获得一个头衔的“宿命的对手”，只是被抓去当电灯泡罢了。<br/>
<br/>
想到这里，进藤更加烦躁。<br/>
为什麽他既得陪塔矢上床，又得陪他去见未婚妻？<br/>
<br/>
不知道塔矢是否猜到了他的心思。<br/>
但那个人如此泰然自若，就像什麽都没发生过。<br/>
<br/>
车子在一座豪华西式庄园前停下，进藤情不自禁吹了个口哨。雕花铁门缓缓打开，警卫恭敬的把他们领进地下车库。奢华的视觉冲击终於褪去，周围重新陷入幽暗，进藤长舒一口气，解下安全带。<br/>
“哈哈，真不愧是议院头号人物，你小子若能娶到淞原家的千金还真不赖啊！”<br/>
<br/>
没有声响。<br/>
<br/>
进藤莫名其妙的转过头，被对方一把摁住。塔矢的吻劈头盖脸落下来，吸吮噬咬，肆意折磨他的口腔，狂暴得几乎将他吞掉。车内温度骤然上升，进藤被吻得头晕目眩想要推开塔矢，却被对方牢牢按在靠椅上，变幻著角度反复侵略。<br/>
<br/>
最後塔矢终於松开他，平复了一会儿呼吸，声音异常平静：<br/>
“只是个女人而已，能对我们有什麽影响。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤一愣，塔矢已经推门下车。<br/>
<br/>
因为光线太弱，进藤自始至终没能看清对方的脸──<br/>
塔矢隐没在黑暗中的表情，究竟是像他的吻那样狂热，还是像他的声音那般冰冷？<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
淞原小姐比进藤想象中的人物更美。及腰的长发散发出缕缕幽香，皮肤细腻，明眸似水，每一个细微的动作都如音乐般轻盈。她见到进藤时微微失神，随後立即露出微笑，向两位棋士问好。<br/>
<br/>
男孩们心目中的白雪公主也不过如此吧。<br/>
<br/>
进 藤突然想起了藤崎明。和出身豪门气质含蓄的淞原千雪相比，明明简直是只平凡聒噪的小鸭子。但如果选择终身伴侣，进藤更偏爱明明那种女孩。淞原千雪的美过於 遥远也过於虚幻，只适合在童话中和王子谈谈恋爱，至於同甘共苦相互扶持一辈子的伴侣，还是明明那样平凡的女孩子最好。<br/>
<br/>
然而，塔矢亮是淞原千雪命定的王子吗？<br/>
<br/>
进藤打量著自己的同伴：英挺的侧影，精致的五官，修长有力的指尖划过棋盘，划出一道道优美的弧。少年墨发低垂，遮住了眼角的神情，然而进藤却看得清楚，塔矢温和的态度下透露著难以穿透的冷漠，和对待其它女性时并无不同。<br/>
<br/>
进藤自嘲的一笑：塔矢亮是不是淞原千雪的王子，和他又有什麽关系呢？<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
夏日的闷热实在难耐，进藤瞥瞥那对专心棋局的男女，悄然走出房间。<br/>
<br/>
缤纷绚烂的美景扑面而来，欧式庭院中装点著无数鲜花，白色大理石回廊围成一个环形，廊柱的横架上坠满无数紫藤花，幽香四溢，令人迷醉，进藤在中央喷泉洗了把脸，四处张望，不免佩服起淞原浩一的品味来。<br/>
<br/>
身为日本政坛的重量级人物，淞原在议会势力深厚，曾成功支持过几次重大经济改革。然而人们在这个资深政客身上却嗅不到半点官僚气，淞原为人亲切，喜欢资助慈善事业，平时还爱好围棋。<br/>
<br/>
作为本因坊秀策的狂热拥垒，淞原浩一自然对深得秀策精髓的进藤光万分景仰，他曾在京都的别馆邀请进藤下过好几场指导棋，还到日本棋院拜访过这位棋士。虽然目前进藤的成就远不如塔矢，淞原却公开宣称本因坊头衔非进藤莫数，甚至邀请他做女儿的围棋老师。<br/>
<br/>
但遗憾的是，千雪小姐迷恋年轻名人塔矢亮在上流社会已是公开的秘密。淞原浩一拗不过女儿的恳求，又不愿放弃和进藤下棋的机会，最後竟搞成同时邀请两位棋士的局面。<br/>
<br/>
进藤想到这里不禁苦笑。千雪小姐招待他时礼数周全，但多少有些尴尬。这位少女有著自己的打算，但若不幸发现父亲的想法和自己南辕北辙，又会做何反应呢？<br/>
<br/>
进藤透过重重迭迭的紫藤花，望向房间里的那对男女。淞原千雪向著塔矢微微倾身，眸光流转，双颊透出浅淡的粉色。塔矢的目光却始终没有离开棋盘，依旧礼貌而客气的指点著。<br/>
<br/>
──她不会幸福的，因为塔矢亮根本不可能爱上她。<br/>
<br/>
进藤突然感到呼吸困难，心脏像被小刀狠狠划了一下。他拿起手机，拨出藤崎明的号码。<br/>
<br/>
“喂…..是明明吧…..对不起我今天有指导棋…..嗯嗯，我知道你们的活动很急……好的，明天我肯定来……放心，再见……”<br/>
<br/>
背後响起一阵脚步声，进藤回过头，淞原浩一正面带微笑朝他走来。<br/>
<br/>
中年男子身材微胖，面容和蔼，声音也带著亲和力：<br/>
“进藤棋士好久不见！刚才是和女朋友通电话吗？”<br/>
<br/>
进藤一怔，既震惊於淞原身为政客的敏锐洞察力，又暗自感叹人太熟了就是麻烦。<br/>
“哪里，还算不上女朋友。”<br/>
<br/>
“是吗太好了！我还正想把小女许配给您呢！”<br/>
<br/>
淞原呵呵笑著，进藤却觉得这个段子实在太冷。<br/>
“说过多少遍，淞原先生别再取笑我了。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤望著不远处的塔矢和千雪，<br/>
“我想令媛喜欢的人，应该是塔矢亮吧。”<br/>
<br/>
刚刚转晴的天空又被薄云遮蔽，几滴雨点打在花架上，冷风卷起，吹落一地紫藤。淞原顺著进藤的目光望去，渐渐敛住笑容。<br/>
“这次指导棋的事，实在对不住您，我也没料到小女如此坚持。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤微笑著耸肩，他哪里会为这点事计较。<br/>
<br/>
淞原向他感激的点点头，又认真观察著房间里的少年。<br/>
“我不是很了解塔矢棋士，只能说，他和您真的很不一样。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤刚想追问究竟哪里不一样，却被淞原的下一句话震住了。<br/>
“千雪甚至说她想要嫁给塔矢棋士，说实在的，我很不放心啊。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤顿时觉得天旋地转，心脏像被撕裂，又被碾成碎片。他眼前发黑，平复了好一会儿才发现淞原仍一脸焦急的等待他回答。<br/>
<br/>
只要附和这位父亲的话，让他确信对女儿的担忧并非毫无根据，就可以顺利拆散塔矢和千雪吧……<br/>
进藤脑海里并非没有掠过这样的念头，但冷静下来想想，他又有什麽立场这麽做？<br/>
<br/>
“淞原先生不必多虑，塔矢棋士究竟是否适合令媛，需要双方交往一段时间才能看清。”<br/>
进藤温暖的笑著，心却像跌入万年冰窟般寒冷。<br/>
<br/>
他不能再如此被动的遭受控制，既然塔矢能够用那种方式束缚住他，他也可以借著同样的方法摆脱。<br/>
这种没有结果的纠缠，必须由一方来斩断。<br/>
<br/>
进藤咬住嘴唇，眼角微微发涩。</p><p> </p><p><strong>第三章</strong><strong><br/>
</strong><br/>
夏夜的雨雾，常常让进藤想起塔矢：那个人给他的感觉如此奇妙，外表孤高傲慢无法接近，然而在彻骨的寒冷背後，却燃烧著黑暗而晦涩的热度。<br/>
<br/>
天色渐暗，进藤独自坐在西餐厅里，面前一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。<br/>
十指无意识的轻敲桌面，目光一遍遍爱抚著玻璃上的水珠，终又迷失进窗外的重重夜色。<br/>
<br/>
这样的时刻，会将他的思绪带回那个夜晚。<br/>
时光流转，从初夏回到深秋，却是同样的夜色，相似的寒冷。他们在那个夜晚有了第一次亲吻，以及……第一次肌肤相亲。<br/>
<br/>
塔矢微凉的唇抚过他的耳垂，月色流过纤长的睫毛，在深如潭水的双眸上投下点点幽光，进藤从没见过这样令人冷到骨髓深处的美。这样的美令进藤无法反抗，就如塔矢低沈的声音：<br/>
<br/>
“做我的情人，直到我厌倦为止。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
於是他们便有了一个荒诞的开始，接踵而来的是更加荒诞的交往关系。<br/>
<br/>
每周一次进藤在塔矢家里留宿，赤裸相对时满足塔矢的一切要求，却在工作和生活中和对方保持最远距离。<br/>
<br/>
作为“宿命对手”的两人有著最深刻的羁绊，可一旦离开棋盘，他们甚至连一般好友都算不上：正式对弈後很少交谈，在会所复盘时除了围棋也没有别的话题。进藤光和塔矢亮性格南辕北辙，各有各的交际圈子，谁都不会过问对方的行踪。<br/>
<br/>
如果没有那麽多夜晚的激烈情爱，进藤几乎要怀疑塔矢在他生命中究竟占了什麽位置。<br/>
<br/>
但不论何种位置，最终都会如梦境般破碎吧。<br/>
真是可悲，自己从什麽时候起竟越陷越深了呢？<br/>
<br/>
进藤轻啜咖啡，嘴角的味道蔓延到舌根，泛起丝丝苦涩。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
最初的最初，当两人还未开始这种肉体交缠，当进藤还是那个在北斗杯上忿忿哭泣的小孩时，他对於塔矢的认识，仅仅限於那个人是他命定对手这一铁板定钉的事实，以及塔矢对弈时从不吃午饭，喜欢喝不加糖的咖啡这些古怪癖好。<br/>
<br/>
所以那家夥的脸色才如此苍白吧，果然有自虐倾向。<br/>
每当在棋盘上被某人斩尽杀绝，或在吵架中被对方强大的气场压得几乎晕厥，争强好胜的进藤都会在心底如此默念一万遍。<br/>
<br/>
但这并不代表他像和谷一样彻底敌视那个在众人眼中几近完美的少年，以至心理扭曲到鸡蛋里挑骨头。然而，他也绝不会心胸宽大到愿意忍受塔矢莫名其妙说来就来的冻气，几次不成功的示好之後，进藤决定敬而远之。<br/>
<br/>
毕竟命为“塔矢亮”的西伯利亚寒流实在过於强大，而且这里面……还有一条进藤感到难以启齿的原因──<br/>
<br/>
许多温暖的午後，进藤伸著懒腰从休息室的沙发上爬起来，总会看到塔矢拿著一本棋谱坐在不远处，幽深的黑眸望著自己，眼神坚定，毫不避讳，每当这时进藤都会脸颊发烫，匆匆避开对方的目光。<br/>
<br/>
进藤呼吸急促心跳如鼓，却根本猜不透塔矢的意图───少年轻掩在墨发下的眼眸如此美丽，於是“塔矢亮”这个名字，在进藤的字典里除了代表孤傲寒冷，又有了“未知的危险”这重意义。<br/>
<br/>
从十五岁到十八岁，进藤一直竭力躲避著这重危险，他没有勇气面对塔矢总是无声追随著他的目光。虽然两人并无多少交情，进藤却感到已被对方牢牢束缚，就好像他和塔矢的命运……早在出生前就已紧密相联。<br/>
<br/>
这份预感在心底恣意生长，几乎让进藤喘不过气。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
於是，复盘後减少两人独处的时间，在棋院有意避开对方，交谈时找各种藉口提前离开──进藤几乎用尽所有办法远离塔矢的视线，虽然塔矢盯著他的眼神愈加凌厉幽暗，但三年的刻意疏远多少缓和了进藤的不安。<br/>
<br/>
实际上，他从没想过两人会重新接近，直到那场意外改变了一切───<br/>
突如其来的地震中塔矢为他挡住崩碎的玻璃门，缕缕鲜血从少年苍白的肩头滴落，与他脸上的泪水混成一片。<br/>
<br/>
地震来得快去得也快，进藤还抱著昏迷的塔矢失魂落魄时，警察早已冲进饭店，紧急疏散参加新年晚宴的棋士们。<br/>
<br/>
这场意外让塔矢整整昏迷三天，在他背上留下深刻的伤疤，也几乎断送他即将到手的名人挑战权。愧疚万分的进藤曾提出报答他的救命之恩，还在病床上的塔矢笑得格外冷静：<br/>
<br/>
“如果我赢得了名人头衔，请你务必答应我一个要求。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
进藤想都没想就同意了，或许他潜意识里早已认定，塔矢顶多要求他把Sai的故事和盘托出。而共同经历了这场生死患难，进藤决意放弃对塔矢的疏远，也不再吝惜那只属於自己的秘密。<br/>
<br/>
谁料到，这份承诺竟将他拉下万劫不复的深渊───<br/>
<br/>
清冷的月色下，塔矢解下他的浴衣带子，碎吻顺著他的脊椎骨蜿蜒而下。<br/>
<br/>
“你答应了这个要求，不能翻悔。进藤……做我的情人，直到我厌倦为止。”<br/>
<br/>
为什麽当时他没有拒绝塔矢呢？<br/>
不…应当问的是：当塔矢提出这样荒谬的要求时，为什麽他既没有暴跳如雷也没有惊吓至死，反而有种松口气的感觉，好像命中注定的事情终於降临？<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
进藤猛灌了一口咖啡，想要苦笑，却剧烈的咳嗽起来。他咳得伏在桌上喘息不止，一双纤手抚上他的背，犹豫了片刻，轻轻拍打。<br/>
<br/>
“明明？”<br/>
进藤转过头，有些窘迫的望著身後的少女。<br/>
<br/>
“阿光喝咖啡总是呛到，简直像个小孩子。”<br/>
明明嘴上毫不客气的损他，猛然收手的动作却出卖了内心的羞涩。<br/>
“啧，又是黑咖啡？阿光真是什麽都跟塔矢君学啊！”<br/>
<br/>
“你哪只眼睛看到我跟他学啦？！废话少说，你把我约出来有什麽事？”进藤心烦意乱的挥挥手，他可不想在这点破事上和明明纠缠。<br/>
<br/>
“没事就不能约你出来吗？”<br/>
明明嘟囔了一句，在他对面坐下，搅著杯中的奶茶，眼圈红红的。进藤叹息一声握住明明的手，明明瑟缩了一下，没有抽回手。<br/>
<br/>
西餐厅里没有多少人，空气中流淌著寂寥的钢琴声，柔黄的灯光洒在少女的长裙上，让进藤产生一瞬间的错觉，仿佛群摆上的小碎花都在微微战栗。<br/>
<br/>
他几乎猜到了她要求见面的原因。明明是个单纯善良的好女孩，如果没有遇到塔矢亮，进藤光一定会和她在一起。<br/>
<br/>
“阿光……你没有听说吗，大家都在议论，说塔矢君和淞原小姐……他们…..”<br/>
明明支吾著，斟酌著措辞，生怕惹得对方不高兴。<br/>
<br/>
“塔矢目前是淞原千雪的指导老师，经常出入她家没什麽不正常。”<br/>
进藤不耐烦的打断她的话。<br/>
<br/>
“可是，可是很多人看到他们进出各种高级饭店，这分明是在约会啊！”明明激动的叫起来，“淞原议员甚至暗示两人有可能订婚，阿光你到底是怎麽想的，你怎麽能这麽沈的住气，塔矢君不是你的爱人吗…..”<br/>
<br/>
“不是爱人，是情人。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤面无表情的纠正她，<br/>
“塔矢这样定义我们的关系：除了定期上床，平时丝毫不干涉对方的生活，所以就算一方和别人约会，到旅馆开房间，甚至结婚生子，另一方都无权插嘴，很完美的契约关系吧？”<br/>
<br/>
明明瞬间脸色惨白，进藤心想真不该这麽直白的告诉她。<br/>
不……那次在塔矢家过夜回来就不该被明明看到，脖子上吻痕密布的狼狈样子，就是想编谎也骗不了谁。<br/>
<br/>
“怎麽会这样？我本以为…..为什麽…..为什麽，塔矢君怎麽忍心这样对待阿光……”<br/>
眼泪汹涌而出，明明捂住脸抽噎起来，进藤抚摸著她的头发，心里一阵纠痛。<br/>
<br/>
明明还是太善良了，许多人听到真相第一反应都是自己终於可以趁虚而入，明明却只顾著为心爱的男孩难过。<br/>
<br/>
进藤又想到了淞原千雪，另一个甘愿飞蛾扑火的可怜女孩，她受到的伤害只会比藤崎明更深。进藤陪著塔矢给她下过几场指导棋，也在银座碰见过他们两人。<br/>
<br/>
小报记者们拼命渲染的甜蜜气氛，仅仅源於淞原千雪一厢情愿的温柔付出，塔矢的冷漠却隐藏在完美的绅士风度中，只有最熟悉他的进藤才能察觉出来。<br/>
<br/>
可是，既然一点都不喜欢淞原千雪，塔矢为什麽还会一声不吭的纵容对方，纵容小报记者无聊的想像力？塔矢虽然不会对婚姻抱什麽太完美的幻想，但棋士的骄傲不会容许他随随便便将自己卖给权贵。<br/>
<br/>
进藤为这个问题烦恼了很久，他隐隐意识到塔矢的表现和自己有关，但他根本无法识破对方的意图。<br/>
<br/>
最终他放弃了这些无用的猜度，或许他在算计上永远赶不上塔矢，但另一方面……为达目的不择手段的决心，进藤光可是一点也不输给塔矢亮。<br/>
<br/>
“阿光，我……”<br/>
<br/>
“嘘，安静的听我说，和塔矢的交往中我并没有吃亏，因为我也是这样看待两人的关系的，所以根本不存在谁对不起谁的问题。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤拉起明明的手，温柔的笑著，<br/>
“另外……明明，我有个小小的要求，如果我获得了本因坊头衔，你能答应我一件事吗？”<br/>
<br/>
少女眼泪汪汪满脸疑惑的望著他。<br/>
“什麽事？不会又是捉弄人的把戏吧？”<br/>
<br/>
进藤气恼的敲了敲她脑门，为自己如此没有信用沮丧不已。虽然借用当时塔矢的话有点可笑，但这的确是反击那个人最好的武器───既然他没有力量限制塔矢，那麽同样地，塔矢也无权左右他的人生。<br/>
<br/>
进藤认真的望著明明，在她右手无名指上落下淡淡的一吻：<br/>
<br/>
“如果我获得了本因坊头衔……请藤崎明小姐答应嫁给我。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>第四章</strong><br/>
<br/>
进藤以最温柔的目光望著明明，他知道此时必须耐心，否则满有把握的事也会失了先机。<br/>
<br/>
过了很久，明明终於开口：<br/>
“阿光你是认真的吗？”<br/>
<br/>
进藤一愣，下意识拉紧明明的手。<br/>
“为什麽这麽说？”<br/>
<br/>
明明避开他的目光，晶莹的泪珠划下透著淡淡红晕的小脸。<br/>
“阿光表面粗神经心里却一点也不笨。你知道我喜欢你，愿意永远等你……你也知道我听到这个求婚会多麽高兴，根本不会拒绝……可是，阿光，我很害怕，真的好害怕……”<br/>
<br/>
进藤的眼神一点点凉下去。明明观察著他的脸色，终於忍不住抽噎起来：<br/>
“阿光求求你不要骗我……只要…..只要你真能放下塔矢君，我就答应嫁给你！”<br/>
<br/>
进藤猛然松开明明，双拳紧握，努力平复自己的呼吸。他从没料到单纯的青梅竹马会这样回答。明明饱含泪水的话语如一记闷棍，敲得进藤两眼发黑措手不及。<br/>
<br/>
“阿光…..”<br/>
明明怯生生的想要抚摸进藤的头发。<br/>
<br/>
“放心，我没事。”<br/>
进藤不著痕迹推开她的手。<br/>
<br/>
少女眼中掠过深深的失望，他却丝毫没有道歉的意思。<br/>
<br/>
明明无意识的亲昵动作让他想起塔矢，那个人每次抱完他後总是喘息著搂紧他的腰，一遍遍抚弄他的金发，指腹的薄茧蹭过肌肤，伴著细细密密的吻，撩起高潮过後酥麻的馀韵……<br/>
<br/>
----可惜进藤此刻最不愿想起的人就是塔矢。<br/>
<br/>
“这件事不急，你决定了再给我答案。”<br/>
他终於缓过劲来，冲明明粲然一笑，单纯的少女立刻失了心神。<br/>
<br/>
进藤暗自庆幸自己笑容的杀伤力，从八岁到八十岁的正常男女无一不被他的笑脸迷得晕头转向──<br/>
除了那座万年冰山塔矢亮。<br/>
<br/>
该死，怎麽又想起了他呢。<br/>
进藤不耐烦的皱紧眉头。<br/>
<br/>
临走时他为明明披好纱巾撑开雨伞，又把她送上出租，动作温柔体贴，全然没有过去骄横小霸王的劲头。<br/>
<br/>
明明感动得晕晕糊糊，扶住车窗，想说什麽又犹豫不决。<br/>
“阿光今晚你还去塔矢君那里吗……每周这个时候你不是……”<br/>
<br/>
每周五他都会在塔矢家留宿，这个话题曾是他和她的禁忌。<br/>
<br/>
“他要参加淞原别墅的晚宴，开车得三个小时，今晚肯定不会回来。”<br/>
进藤的语调里听不出情绪。<br/>
<br/>
他俯身告诉司机明明家的地址，目光略为一偏，扫到了反光镜。<br/>
<br/>
“阿光？”<br/>
明明紧张的纠住他的袖子。<br/>
<br/>
“没事。”<br/>
进藤定了定神，突然在她耳边低声说，<br/>
“……给我点时间把问题解决。”<br/>
<br/>
明明还没来得及询问，进藤就示意司机开车。<br/>
他目送著出租消失在夜雾中，然後转过身，望向不远处的黑色轿车───<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“哎？这不是塔矢大少爷吗，您怎麽来了？！”<br/>
进藤慢悠悠的朝他宿命的对手走去，笑得没心没肺，灿烂之极。<br/>
<br/>
塔矢没有回答，他靠在车门旁，雨水顺著风衣蜿蜒而下，幽暗的眸子静静的望著进藤。<br/>
进藤不知道是不是自己的错觉，总觉得那个人的脸色比平时更加苍白。<br/>
心脏不由自主的抽紧了…<br/>
<br/>
塔矢一定等了很久吧，从餐厅里的纠缠到计程车旁的耳语，自己和明明的约会过程，他肯定从头到尾看得清清楚楚…..<br/>
<br/>
进藤拼命压制住调头离开的冲动───<br/>
尽管塔矢不可能听到他们的谈话内容，他还是不得不提高警惕：因为面对这个深不可测的对手，稍不留神就会全盘皆输。<br/>
<br/>
“晚宴取消了？”<br/>
进藤在离塔矢两米处停下脚步，塔矢打量著他的神色：<br/>
<br/>
“不。我对淞原先生说今晚约好和你下棋，所以提前离开了。”<br/>
进藤只觉得一股热血直冲脑门，恨不得扑上去把某个撒下弥天大谎还能脸部红心不跳一脸优雅淡漠的混蛋撕成碎片。<br/>
<br/>
“今天太晚了……你还没吃饭吧，而且我也要回家了…..”<br/>
他终於克制住情绪，决定对塔矢漠视到底。<br/>
<br/>
“你和藤崎小姐好像也没点什麽吃的。”<br/>
塔矢面无表情的打断他的话，进藤还没来得及为对手过於恐怖的观察力心惊胆战，就被拽住胳膊向餐厅拖去，　<br/>
“一起吃饭吧，你饿得眼圈都发黑了。”<br/>
<br/>
他一个机灵，下意识的挣扎起来：<br/>
“放手！我根本没答应你！”<br/>
<br/>
捏住他手腕的力道猛然加大。塔矢冲他微微一笑，笑意却在眼角凝结成冰。“呵呵，难道你打算违背自己的承诺？进藤光你给我记住…..只要这个契约一天没有解除，你就永远没有权利拒绝我！”<br/>
<br/>
一盆冷水当头浇下，进藤只觉得翻腾的心绪瞬间褪去，只馀下彻骨寒意。<br/>
<br/>
随後的一切发生得无比自然。<br/>
<br/>
他被塔矢带到两人约会前必去的餐厅共进晚餐，连菜色都和某人平日的习惯分毫不差：红酒，奶油吐斯，水果派，牛排，还有进藤最痛恨的熏鱼。<br/>
<br/>
一顿饭吃得极其沈默，除了刀叉碰撞的声音就只剩下餐厅里流淌的淡淡钢琴曲。<br/>
<br/>
进藤万般郁闷又无法发泄，他绞尽脑汁也想不明白自己为什麽把明明约到这家餐厅，塔矢又是如何神不知鬼不觉的找到他的──<br/>
<br/>
此刻，他宿命的对手正坐在明明刚才的座位上，剑拔弩张的冲突没有在那张俊脸上留下任何痕迹。塔矢优雅的握住刀叉，一点点拨开鱼肉，仔细检查每一块，把里面的刺全都挑得乾乾净净，然後把餐盘还给进藤：<br/>
<br/>
“饭量太小会没力气，我可不想每次都把你弄晕过去。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤冷哼一声：<br/>
“谁说我饭量小了？只要你不要总点该死的熏鱼！”<br/>
<br/>
塔矢突然笑了，伸手抚上进藤的额发。<br/>
“哦？可我觉得某人也很中意这道菜啊，只是害怕被刺卡到才不敢吃。”<br/>
<br/>
仅仅一杯红酒就令不善喝酒的进藤头晕脑张，塔矢微凉的指尖抚慰著他额头的热度，带来丝丝惬意。<br/>
<br/>
进藤迷迷糊糊的想自己更恨熏鱼了，但自从第一回狼吞虎咽吞下整条鱼被细刺卡到後，某个混蛋就不怀好意次次都点这道菜，然後把鱼刺剔乾净，笑眯眯的送到他嘴边。<br/>
<br/>
磨人的晚餐终於结束，在服务生目瞪口呆的注视下，塔矢亲昵的抱著他的肩，把他扶进进车里。<br/>
<br/>
深沈的夜幕飞速逝去。进藤枕在情人腿上微微发怔。只有在醉酒时他才会看到塔矢露出这样的笑容：眸光闪烁，唇角微扬，深邃的眼神似要将他融化。<br/>
<br/>
进藤心里一阵纠痛，这样的笑容总让他生出某种幻觉──<br/>
某种绝不应当产生的致命幻觉。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
两人都淋了雨，洗澡费去不少时间。当进藤终於如雪白的蚕蛹般赤裸著躺在对方身下时，塔矢却没有像往常那样关上台灯。<br/>
<br/>
“今晚…..我想让你好好感受我…..”<br/>
<br/>
进藤抱住对方的肩膀，咬紧牙关忍耐寸寸深入的痛楚，塔矢的黑发轻挠他的唇角，流露出清苦的茶香和汗水的咸味。进藤喘息著，借著灯光望著身上的少年…..这是他第一次在做爱时看清对方的脸。<br/>
<br/>
柔和的光晕照亮了塔矢的表情──<br/>
<br/>
进藤只感到全身血液都被抽干，<br/>
心里有什麽东西摇摇欲坠，几欲崩碎……<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
第二天醒来时塔矢已不在身边，窗外传来阵阵鸟鸣，进藤盯著天花板，口中微微发苦。<br/>
<br/>
这份纠缠必须结束，否则他早晚会在塔矢手下输得一败涂地。<br/>
<br/>
原本连朋友都算不上的脆弱联系，却因为频繁的拥抱变得暧昧不清。虽然平日对他不冷不热，但每次留宿时塔矢温柔的宠溺和激烈的拥抱，却让他一步步迷失了自我。<br/>
<br/>
就好像……塔矢亮真的爱进藤光，而且爱得刻骨铭心。<br/>
<br/>
他绝不能再被迷惑。<br/>
<br/>
进藤深吸一口气，抚著酸软的腰站起来。<br/>
终於明确了自己的决定，心底反而无比平静。<br/>
<br/>
他穿好衣服走进客厅，正好碰见塔矢拿著话筒低声应答，嘴边始终保持著微笑，态度谦和有礼，却又无比冷漠。<br/>
<br/>
进藤松了口气，这才是真正的塔矢亮──<br/>
和所有人拉开距离，不给任何人以希望。<br/>
<br/>
“下个月我要参加电视台的节目，可能会很忙。”<br/>
塔矢说这句话时进藤正往煎蛋上洒胡椒粉，动作微微一顿却没有停下。塔矢家过去只吃和式早餐，但自从某人定期留宿以来，餐桌上牛奶面包煎蛋便开始频频出现，而且味道越来越好。<br/>
<br/>
“哦？那我周五就不用来陪寝了，正好乐得轻松。”<br/>
进藤头也不抬的回答，努力回忆著去年仓田先生被这个节目缠住忙得昏天黑地一个月内连掉二十斤肉的可怜相。<br/>
<br/>
塔矢做事精明干练，肯定不会像仓田那麽惨，只不过时间一紧就必须减少他们的见面次数，何况……塔矢还要陪那位淞原大小姐。<br/>
进藤心想这样也不错，自己正好可以去找明明。<br/>
<br/>
“怎麽洒那麽多胡椒粉，你还想不想吃了？”<br/>
<br/>
塔矢终於夺去进藤手中的调味瓶，进藤嘻笑著把两人的盘子调换过来：<br/>
“呵呵，我哪回是给自己吃的？”<br/>
<br/>
塔矢扫了金发少年一眼，对这个把戏早已习以为常。他切下一块煎蛋送进嘴里，进藤盯著那忍不住皱紧的俊秀眉峰，突然感到隐约的酸涩。<br/>
<br/>
“复盘和周五的见面还和以前一样。”<br/>
塔矢淡淡的说。<br/>
<br/>
进藤愣住了：<br/>
“喂！别太狂了你以为自己是超人吗？哪来那麽多体力两头跑？！”<br/>
<br/>
“的确。我也觉得这样很累，所以还得请你帮个小忙。”<br/>
塔矢放下餐具，认真的望著进藤，<br/>
“下个月淞原小姐的指导棋，就拜托进藤棋士了。”<br/>
<br/>
他从口袋里拿出一张纸：<br/>
“我调整了上课日期，这样既不会影响我们两的工作，又可以保证平时复盘和周五的见面。你原先也是淞原先生请的老师，指导棋的任务多少应当分担一点吧。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤接过纸，大脑一片空白。塔矢说的每个字都合情合理，却如尖刀般扎在他身上，滚落的鲜血除了痛楚，还纠结著令人烦躁的热度。<br/>
<br/>
为什麽？<br/>
关系都到了这步田地，为什麽塔矢亮不仅紧紧抓住他不放，还要他去陪那位千金小姐，未来的塔矢夫人？<br/>
是为了羞辱他吗？<br/>
<br/>
进藤眼眶发烫，他告诉自己千万要冷静，那个人的意图绝没有如此简单……恼羞成怒断然拒绝只会中了对方的计谋…..<br/>
<br/>
眼前闪过一丝微光，他蓦然想起，即使面对淞原千雪本人，塔矢也从没直呼过她的名字，只是恭敬而疏远的叫她“淞原小姐”……<br/>
<br/>
可惜瞬间的直觉稍纵即逝，塔矢平静无波的脸再次将他打回现实，进藤自嘲的耸耸肩，努力打消某个荒谬的念头。<br/>
<br/>
想得过多只会越陷越深，而他应当做的，只是以其人之道还以其人之身。<br/>
<br/>
进藤故作苦恼的挠挠头发：<br/>
“帮忙倒是没问题。不过话说回来你才是淞原大小姐钦点的围棋老师，而且我向来信奉礼尚往来的原则…..所以嘛，还望塔矢棋士事先答应我一个小小的请求。”<br/>
<br/>
他自动忽略塔矢深暗的眼神，咳嗽两声，扯出最灿烂的笑容：<br/>
<br/>
“……如果我赢得了本因坊头衔，我希望和你断绝这种肉体关系。”</p><p> </p><p><strong>第五章</strong><strong><br/>
</strong><br/>
塔矢眼底的情绪急速变化著，震惊，狂怒，怨恨，不甘，最後，竟闪过一丝不易察觉的伤痛……进藤心中一颤，他知道冰封的火山终於撕开一角，黑色的熔岩汹涌而出，奔腾咆哮似要将他撕成碎片……<br/>
<br/>
对方毫不掩饰的情绪，几乎令他慌乱之中收回前言。<br/>
<br/>
不……进藤光死也不能在塔矢亮面前丧失尊严。<br/>
既然已经摊出底牌，他就再也没有後退的馀地。<br/>
<br/>
“你终於提出这个要求了，我还以为你能忍多久呢。”<br/>
<br/>
低沈淡漠的嗓音缓缓响起，进藤全然没料到对方会是这种反应。就在他失神的片刻，塔矢早已恢复平日的冷静，望向他的目光锋利无比：<br/>
<br/>
“请问进藤棋士凭什麽认定我会答应你，仅仅为对方帮个小忙就开口索要承诺，怎麽听都像一种变相敲诈啊。”<br/>
<br/>
“随你怎麽讲！难道塔矢棋士害怕我的实力，不敢答应我的要求？”<br/>
进藤还没缓过神来，紧张得口不择言。<br/>
<br/>
“这麽拙劣的激将法还想引人上钩，进藤光你真是太幼稚了。”<br/>
<br/>
塔矢突然凑近，眯起眼睛打量他：<br/>
“别以为我不清楚你的打算。你做梦都琢磨著把本因坊头衔搞到手，一点点小聪明再加上玩命的努力，成功只是早晚的事。所谓‘获得头衔就断绝关系’，只是让我免费奉送一张供你任意填写登机日期的机票，只待时机成<br/>
<br/>
熟你马上可以潇洒走人。呵呵……说到底，你只是想离开我罢了，何必拐弯抹角逼我签下这种霸王条款？”<br/>
<br/>
从未见过如此咄咄逼人声色俱厉的塔矢，进藤下意识的後退：<br/>
“想离开你有什麽错？我有充足的理由断绝这种关系！”<br/>
<br/>
令人窒息的沈默。<br/>
<br/>
“哦？什麽理由？说来听听。”<br/>
塔矢突然冷笑一声，伸手抚上他的脸，进藤死命压抑住夺路而逃的冲动：<br/>
“明明一直在等我，她是个善良温柔的姑娘，我觉得很合适自己…..”<br/>
<br/>
对方不以为然打断他的话：<br/>
“天下善良温柔的女孩多的是，迷恋你棋艺相貌的也不在少数，难道你有义务都娶回家里？你向藤崎小姐求婚了吧，不过据我所知她还没答应你。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤打了个寒战，塔矢竟连这一层都猜到了。<br/>
“明明喜欢我，她早晚会答应的…..”<br/>
底气不足的反驳。<br/>
<br/>
“你果然早就算计好了，藤崎小姐被你利用还真是可怜。”<br/>
<br/>
塔矢几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话，手指轻轻抚摸进藤的五官。眼睛鼻子嘴唇，微凉的指尖没有放过他脸上任何一寸。两人肌肤相互摩挲，微妙的战栗穿遍进藤全身。<br/>
<br/>
似乎还嫌捉弄得不够，塔矢搂住少年的腰，温热的吐吸喷在对方颈上。<br/>
“继续说啊，进藤……想要结婚总得两情相悦吧，既然藤崎小姐对你如此死心塌地，那麽你喜不喜欢她呢？”<br/>
<br/>
意料之中的无言以对。<br/>
<br/>
低沈的笑声从耳边传来。<br/>
进藤面色惨白推开塔矢，努力回避对方充满嘲弄的眼神。<br/>
<br/>
“我和明明的感情与你这个外人无关。还有……塔矢棋士难道就不在乎社会舆论？虽然一直渴望著和你共同实现神之一手的梦想，但围棋并非我个人的事业，我身上还负担著一位朋友的终生寄托。所以……这种关系一旦威胁到事业和前途，我只能选择立即终止，哪怕……哪怕你是我命中注定的对手。”<br/>
<br/>
抚摸他面颊的指尖蓦地一颤，空气中有什麽东西急速破碎，消匿得无影无踪。<br/>
<br/>
都说出来了，他把最伤人的话全当著塔矢的面说出来了……<br/>
进藤气息不稳心如刀绞，精疲力竭的闭上眼睛。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“原来如此啊，没想到向来不知天高地厚的进藤棋士，也开始惧怕起无关人士的闲言碎语。”<br/>
<br/>
塔矢淡淡的回答，抬起进藤的下巴逼他直视自己：<br/>
“这 倒算个不错的分手理由。不过我有一个小小的疑问……既然你如此清楚後果，当初为何答应做我的情人？同床共枕这麽长时间半句抱怨都没有，一听到给淞原小姐下 指导棋却突然义正词严想要划清界限。进藤光…你不顾一切向我摊牌，究竟是害怕世人的谴责，还是仅仅因为……无法忍受我和淞原千雪在一起？”<br/>
<br/>
进藤只觉得一股寒意从身体深处渗出，和刚才汹涌肆虐的愤怒不同，塔矢深邃的目光生生刺穿他的灵魂，令他无处逃遁。<br/>
<br/>
“我凭什麽要告诉你原因？”<br/>
他鼓起最後的勇气和塔矢对视著：<br/>
“你不也从没回答过我……当初为什麽提出那种荒谬的要求，要我陪你上床！？”<br/>
<br/>
死寂。<br/>
<br/>
塔矢突然松开进藤，抑止不住的大笑起来。俊秀的脸庞如同笼罩在清冷灿烂的月辉中，美得让人无法直视。然而深谙对手个性的进藤却明白，这样的笑容比那人往日的冷漠可怕一千倍───醉人心魄的光辉仅仅是盛怒之下残存的碎片，背後却孕育著足以摧毁一切的强大意志。<br/>
<br/>
进藤突然觉得呼吸困难。<br/>
<br/>
“很好，真是太有意思了！进藤光我答应你的要求，不过……你也必须接受三个附加条件。”<br/>
<br/>
塔矢悠然欣赏著对方的紧张，不紧不慢的说：<br/>
“第一，谁都不会同意无限期的霸王条款，我只承诺下一届的本因坊循环赛，你若能赢得头衔就可终止这种契约关系；第二，循环赛前你还是我的情人，无权拒绝周五的留宿；第三，单方面的要胁太不公平，所以……如果你争夺头衔失败，也得答应我一个要求。”<br/>
<br/>
“又有什麽要求，我能现在就听听吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“这是秘密，到时候你就会知道了。”<br/>
塔矢的语气突然变得温柔诱人，怎麽听都像在哄骗小孩子。<br/>
<br/>
进藤感到一阵恶寒。<br/>
“哼……说得好像我一定会输似的。”<br/>
<br/>
“那麽你同意这些条件了？几盘指导棋就能换来我的重要承诺，不是相当划算吗？”<br/>
塔矢轻吻了一下他的眉心，双眸幽暗如同深不见底的湖水。<br/>
<br/>
过了很久，进藤深吸一口气，点了点头。<br/>
<br/>
塔矢不会作出更多的让步，而他已经找到逃脱的窗口，如此一来也算达到目的了──<br/>
然而过了很久进藤才发现，他对自己宿命的对手，终究了解得太少。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
随後的日子过得波澜不惊。<br/>
<br/>
因为电视台的工作，塔矢在淞原家的指导棋暂时告一段落。至於那个人特意登门拜访，向千雪小姐道歉时彬彬有礼的态度，进藤闭上眼睛都能想像出来。<br/>
<br/>
他把和塔矢的约定告诉了明明，虽然明明听了相当不安，他却一点也不後悔。从今以後，进藤光会对青梅竹马的少女完全敞开心扉───毕竟她才是他的终生伴侣，这个独一无二的位置，身为男性的塔矢亮永远无力赢得。<br/>
<br/>
复盘和周五的留宿一如往常。塔矢本就苍白的脸庞偶尔露出一丝疲惫，但不论对弈或约会，对进藤的态度始终认真而执著。<br/>
<br/>
然而薄薄的窗户纸一旦捅破，他们就彻底沦为“有肉体关系的敌人”。<br/>
<br/>
进藤从不认为两人原先有多亲密，但再冷淡的关系堕落到如此地步──除了棋盘上的噬血厮杀和床上的激烈纠缠，两人的日常交谈不超过三句，这点还是让进藤苦不堪言。<br/>
<br/>
终於有一天，决裂时的愤怒完全淡去，进藤开始迷茫的思索自己究竟想要什麽，而塔矢为何还能不动声色的忍耐下去。<br/>
<br/>
不久之後，原定一个月完成的节目制作突然准备拖到年底，但相应地工作密度降低不少，进藤曾问塔矢要不要把指导棋的任务再接回来，塔矢冷笑著回答只要进藤棋士愿意放弃断绝关系的要求，而且淞原小姐早就说过，电视台的工作太过劳累，节目结束前她不会再请自己来下指导棋。<br/>
<br/>
於是进藤识趣的再没吭声，他终於明白两人的关系根本回不到过去，但那个如此深爱塔矢的淞原千雪……也命中注定无法得到幸福。<br/>
<br/>
每次想到这里，进藤都会感到心痛莫名，既为了千雪的不幸，也为了一些连他自己也难以察觉的原因。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
很多年後，进藤依旧能清晰的回忆起和淞原千雪再次见面的那个早晨。<br/>
<br/>
蓝灰色的夜雾在欧式庭院中徘徊不去，沈重粘稠，冷入骨髓。残枝落叶铺满冰凉的大理石地面，不久前还豔丽无比的紫藤，经过暴雨摧残只剩下零零星星几朵未来得及开放的花苞，破败的枝条在风中瑟瑟发抖，藤条的影子抚过少女低垂的睫毛。<br/>
<br/>
淞原千雪正坐在花架下读著一本小说，神情柔和而恬静，头发整整齐齐疏到後颈，白色纱裙上乾净得没有一点装饰。<br/>
<br/>
进藤对她这身打扮非常熟悉。<br/>
<br/>
尊贵富有的千金小姐每次约会都会穿上这条朴素的裙子，只因为初次见面时，年轻名人那句漫不经心的称赞……此刻的千雪就像一位痴痴等待心上人归来的新娘，如梦境般美丽，又如梦境般虚幻。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“现在想来真的对不住塔矢君呢，以前他工作那麽忙，我还总把他约出来。”<br/>
<br/>
淞原千雪说这话时正将一杯热茶端到进藤手边。进藤捻起一颗白子，思索片刻在棋盘上落下。<br/>
“可塔矢不也从没拒绝吗？这是身为男友的责任，他应当这样做。”<br/>
<br/>
“真的吗？那个……可能是我的错觉吧，塔矢君虽然温柔有礼，但始终和我保持著距离……”<br/>
<br/>
少女细弱的声音带著潮湿的水汽。<br/>
“而且周五晚上他的手机总是关机，打电话也找不到，我一直不敢开口问他，他也从不给我解释……”<br/>
<br/>
进藤猛然抬头，千雪匆匆擦去眼角的泪水，对他感激的一笑：<br/>
“不过还是谢谢进藤君的鼓励……说来我真没用，丁点大的不安一见进藤君就全倒出来了。请您千万别介意，刚才的话就当我没说……<br/>
<br/>
进藤最见不得女人哭泣，面对这个被塔矢狠心伤害的女孩更是如此。<br/>
和塔矢在一起时千雪总是笑容明媚，独处时却暴露出所有悲伤，甚至宁愿和一个陌生人吐露心事。<br/>
<br/>
她一定默默忍受了很久，不善甜言蜜语的进藤却无法给她一点安慰。<br/>
难道要他告诉千雪，她的心上人每周五都会和眼前的男子倒在床上翻云覆雨，而这才是她怎麽都打不通电话的唯一原因？<br/>
<br/>
许久，进藤捧起茶杯，朝千雪粲然一笑。<br/>
“淞原小姐不用想太多。你只要知道塔矢是你的男朋友，一定会喜欢你，温柔的待你，这就足够了。”<br/>
<br/>
几缕阳光洒下花架，天空渐渐明亮。微冷的风拂起进藤的金发，琥珀瞳仁光华流溢，温柔而又坚定。<br/>
<br/>
“真的吗？”<br/>
千雪喃喃的问。<br/>
<br/>
“请相信我的话。”<br/>
进藤轻啜一口绿茶：<br/>
“塔矢从小就最爱这种饮料，明子夫人精通茶道，把他的口味培养得极刁。除了他的母亲，只有你泡出的茶让他赞不绝口，他有什麽理由不喜欢你呢？”<br/>
<br/>
清浅的话语蕴涵著奇妙的魔力，瞬间就抚平了千雪的不安。<br/>
<br/>
她羞怯的望著进藤：<br/>
“太谢谢您了……真的好奇特，我面对塔矢君总是紧张，可一看到进藤君的笑脸就非常放松…..尽管和您并不熟悉，却觉得当著您的面哭鼻子也不是什麽丢脸的事，甚至可以吐露心里的烦恼……”<br/>
<br/>
“淞原小姐是在称赞我的魅力无人可挡吗？”<br/>
他顽皮的眨眨眼睛，她立即满脸通红，小心翼翼的点点头。<br/>
<br/>
进藤为那份单纯直率惊奇不已，不自觉的把千雪和明明的身影重叠在一起。<br/>
谁料到对方的下一句话让他差点把嘴里的茶全喷出来。<br/>
<br/>
“进藤君真的很有魅力，塔矢君也很喜欢您呢！”<br/>
<br/>
“那座冰山？！怎麽可能……淞原小姐确信自己没看错？”<br/>
虽然清楚千雪指的是朋友间的正常吸引，进藤还是咳嗽不止。<br/>
<br/>
“真的，塔矢君平时话很少，表情总是淡淡的……只有说起您时眼神才生动起来，还告诉我很多你们过去的事情……”<br/>
<br/>
千雪的脸色又黯淡了下去：<br/>
“我真的很羡慕您啊……十二岁就认识塔矢君，从小就是互相信赖的好朋友……”<br/>
<br/>
进藤愣住了，完全没有料到塔矢会对淞原千雪谈起自己。<br/>
谁说从小相识就一定是朋友了，起码他和塔矢就不是，那家夥的！述一定给这位少女造成了错觉。<br/>
<br/>
肯定是哪个环节出了严重问题，否则自己眼里不冷不热的关系，怎麽会在塔矢口中变成青梅竹马的深厚友谊……<br/>
<br/>
不，也不是没有这种可能───<br/>
毕竟塔矢亮从小到大熟识的同龄人，一直只有进藤光一个……<br/>
<br/>
进藤突然胸口憋得喘不上气来，心底的情感翻腾著，叫嚣著他错过了最重要的事物，但冷酷的理智却告诉他决不能回头……<br/>
<br/>
“进藤君您没事吧……”<br/>
千雪忧虑的声音终於将他拉回现实，<br/>
“是不是早晨赶路太累了…..您先喝点茶，休息一下。我马上叫佣人上些点心。”<br/>
<br/>
进藤努力扯出一个笑容示意自己没事，重又端起杯子小心品尝。<br/>
<br/>
他并没有告诉淞原千雪，她泡出的茶和明子夫人简直一模一样，有著塔矢所锺爱的独特味道。<br/>
<br/>
……清新淡雅的香气纠结著浅浅的苦涩，一丝一缕溢满口腔，就如同那无数个黎明和黄昏，他和他之间意乱情迷的吻…..每次接吻进藤都会被塔矢唇舌上的茶香蛊惑，攀住塔矢的项颈任对方肆意索取，直到彻底沦陷...<br/>
<br/>
可惜所有梦境都注定成为过去式，眼前这个温婉动人的女子正一脸焦急的望著自己。<br/>
<br/>
除了明子夫人，只有淞原千雪能让那个人身上保持如此独特的茶香。<br/>
所以……她也将成为进藤光心中，这世上唯一配得上塔矢亮的女子。<br/>
<br/>
“呵呵没错，我可是塔矢最好的朋友呢。他小时候有很多臭事，淞原小姐想不想听？”<br/>
<br/>
进藤望著少女羞涩腼腆又按耐不住喜悦的秀丽面庞，慢慢的笑了。<br/>
<br/>
他的确不了解塔矢，但他会把自己眼中塔矢所有的可爱之处，统统告诉淞原千雪，那个人未来的伴侣------<br/>
<br/>
这将是进藤光为他宿命的对手做的第一件，也是最後一件事。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>